Just a Jealous Girl
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Histoire Post 4x13  spoilers!  Rick organise une soirée de charité bénéficiant aux chiens & chats de New York...Esposito s'y rend avec Kay Cappuccio. Quelle sera la réaction de Lanie en les voyant? long OS, ESPLANIE.  soupçons de Kate/Lanie autres perso


Bonsoir! Long One Shot Esplanie...Attention spoilers ! Inspiré du 4x13...Il pourrait s'agir de la suite de l'épisode. J'ai beaucoup aimé les scènes entre Esposito et Kay Cappuccio mais j'étais déçue qu'on ne voit pas la réaction de Lanie...donc voilà ma version des choses :)

Tous les personnages sont présents au début. Un peu de Kate/Lanie, et Espo/Lanie.

Bonne lecture!

...

L'adoption temporaire de Royal avait fait réaliser à Rick Castle que si ce beau golden retriever avait eu la chance de retrouver une famille grâce à Kay Cappuccio, cela était loin d'être le cas pour les autres chiens et chats de la ville, qui perdaient leurs maîtres comme cela devait arriver tous les jours.

Il avait donc organisé cette petite soirée ou ses invités -amis, voisins, connaissance du milieu littéraire et sa petite bande du 12th precinct- étaient libre de faire des dons du montant de leur choix afin d'aider les refuges et centres animaliers de la ville.

L'appartement grouillait de monde. Rick traversa le salon en saluant les convives, amusé de voir sa mère -qui avait mis son détecteur de cheveux blanc en alerte- flirter avec un charmant sexagénaire.

Il arriva un peu plus loin au niveau du petit groupe formé de Kate, Ryan et Jenny. Kate portait une robe rouge bustier magnifique à la Nikki Hard, et Rick avait eu du mal à détacher son regard d'elle lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Avec ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés qui retombaient sur son dos nu, elle était, pour lui et de loin, la plus belle femme de la soirée. Jenny n'était pas loin sur le podium, avec sa robe vert d'eau et son chignon relevé dont pendait quelques anglaise...Quand à Ryan il était presque aussi chic que le jour de son mariage, et était d'ailleurs venu avec le même costume...Au prix qu'il lui avait couté, autant l'utiliser à nouveau.

Rick fut heureux de constater qu' Esposito les avait rejoints, accompagné de Kay Cappuccio, ce qui le fit d'avantage sourire puisqu'il connaissait le gros faible que le détective avait pour elle.

"Esposito, j'avais peur de ne pas vous voir!" scanda t-il en se plaçant aux côtés de Kate. Espo le salua d'une tape dans la main.

"J'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, bro." rétorqua t-il dans un sourire.

"Cool le smoking...Et vous êtes venu en bonne compagnie...Kay, je suis absolument charmé par votre présence...Et votre tenue." sourit l'écrivain en embrassant la main de Kay. Elle était effectivement venue dans une longue robe bouffante bleu marine qui en avait rendu jalouse plus d'une à la soirée.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi...Votre idée de récolter des fonds pour les refuges d'animaux de la ville était une idée brillante, Rick."

"C'est vrai." admit Rick, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ceci dit, monsieur le génie aux idées brillante," commença Kate, "les petits fours en forme d'os à moelle étaient-ils vraiment nécessaire?" ajouta t-il en désignant un gâteau qu'elle venait de piquer sur un plateau.

"Chez les écrivains, tout est dans le détail." rétorqua Castle avec un clin d'oeil à l'attention du lieutenant Beckett. Kate sourit et roula des yeux, en portant son petit four à sa bouche.

"N'empêche, ils chont bons." articula Ryan, la bouche pleine.

"Le meilleur traiteur de la ville." acquiesça Rick.

"Champagne, petits four...La soirée vous a couté plus chère qu'elle ne va rapporter, non?" s'inquiéta Esposito.

"Pas avec le chèque de ma maison d'édition." répondit Rick avec un sourire satisfait, en portant sa coupe à sa bouche.

"Ni avec le mien!" ajouta Kay, toute contente en sortant le chèque de son petit sac de soirée assorti à sa robe.

"50 mille dollars pour les animaux de New York"! lança t-elle fièrement en tendant le chèque à Rick. Ryan manqua de s'étouffer avec son champagne et Esposito la regarda avec un sourire. Rick accueillit le chèque avec un air malicieux et l'enfoui dans sa poche.

"Vous êtes un ange." lui murmura Rick. Kate le regarda enfouir le chèque dans sa poche en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

"Vous êtes sur qu'il est pour les animaux de New York, ce chèque?"

Rick tourna la tête vers elle, choqué.

"Vous êtes sérieuse, Beckett? Qu'est ce que je ferais d'un tel montant, sincèrement...c'est de l'argent de poche pour moi." plaisanta t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Kay.

"Entre personnes riches on se comprend." ajouta t-il à l'attention de la belle jeune femme, ce qui exaspéra Kate et tous les autres du groupe, qui gagnaient des sommes "raisonnables" voir même parfois pas assez.

"Ben voyons ou avais je la tête." railla Kate.

"Et bien moi j'aurais aimé vous offrir plus qu'un chèque de cinquante dollars, mais notre mariage nous a couté les yeux de la tête!" lança Ryan en partageant un regard avec Jenny.

"Mais ça en valait la peine, hein mon cœur?" ajouta Jenny, mielleusement. Ryan acquiesça niaisement.

"Ooooh oui mon ange." murmura t-il en venant l'embrasser longuement sur la bouche. Comme cela se passait juste sous ses yeux, Kate esquissa une grimace. Elle en avait marre de les voir sans arrêt roucouler mielleusement.

"Vous en faite pas les amoureux...chaque don est le bienvenue, même le moindre centime!" les rassura Rick, amusé.

" Ca me rassure, parce que moi aussi je suis à sec depuis que le salaire des médecins légiste à été revu à la baisse..." lança une voix derrière eux. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la voix.

"Lanie!" s'exclama Kate, toute contente de voir son amie. Elle l'enlaça furtivement, et Rick la salua à son tour.

"Docteur Parish...vous êtes très en beauté ce soir." ajouta Rick en la déshabillant du regard. Elle portait une robe noire à manche longues, plutôt classique, moulante et assez décolletée, et avait accroché de longs anneaux argentés à ses oreilles, ces anneaux qui étaient partiellement camouflés par ses longs et lisses cheveux noirs.

"On fait ce qu'on peut." rétorqua Lanie dans un sourire charmeur, en attrapant la coupe de Rick lui tendait.

" Et je vous retourne le compliment, Castle." sourit- elle, en faisant dévier son regard vers Jenny et Kevin devant elle, puis vers Esposito...et Kay.

"Salut Lanie." lança Esposito de la façon la plus neutre possible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, mais il le camouflait bien.

" Salut." répondit légèrement froidement Lanie, en posant ses yeux sur Kay. Elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais elle avait entendu parler d'elle...Dans les médias, les journaux...mais surtout par Kate, qui lui avait raconté ses petites aventures au commissariat.

"Tu connais Kay Cappuccio, j'imagine." ajouta Javier en lui présentant l'adorable jeune femme, qui, tout sourire lui tendit la main.

"Ah, vous bossez avec eux? On n'a pas eu le plaisir de se rencontrer avant." dit Kay dans un sourire poli, la main toujours tendue. Légèrement refroidie de la trouver au milieu de ses amis et surtout à côté de Javier, Lanie eut du mal a trouver ses mots. Elle lui serra finalement la main, ravalant son amertume.

"Lanie Parish, médecin légiste. Je suis la plupart du temps à la morgue, alors je traîne peu avec eux." expliqua t-elle, légèrement sèche.

"Médecin légiste?" répéta Kay dans un grand sourire. "Oh ça a l'air excitant comme métier..." ajouta t-elle.

"Ca l'est...parfois." répondit évasivement Lanie en fixant à nouveau Javier.

"Qu'est ce qui donne envie à un médecin de travailler avec des morts?" s'étonna Kay. Lanie fit dévier son regard sur la jeune femme.

"La connerie des vivants." répondit-elle avec sarcasme dans un sourire crispé. Cette remarque pris par surprise Rick et Kate qui la fixèrent étonnés.

"Carrément." rit Kay, qui ne prit pas cette réponse très au sérieux.

« Je préfère la compagnie des morts… je sais pas pourquoi...Certainement parce qu'ils sont plus...fidèles, ils ne sautent plus sur tout ce qui bouge, eux..." rétorqua Lanie d'une voix sèche, et lourde en sous entendus, en reposant son regard d'Esposito. Un regard noir, que Kate, Castle et Ryan avaient bien remarqué. Ils avaient également remarqué la rudesse de son propos qui avait jeté un petit froid au sein du groupe.

Esposito la fixa sans sourciller, interloqué par son attaque gratuite. Elle ne détacha pas ses yeux des siens, et porta sa coupe de champagne à sa bouche. Elle en but la moitié d'une traite, essayant d'oublier sa frustration. La tension était palpable.

Kevin se racla alors la gorge, essayant de changer de sujet.

" Ouais et ben moi, j'aurais jamais pu être légiste...Des fois on voit vraiment des trucs qui nous retournent l'estomac!" s'exclama t-il en cherchant ses amis des yeux, dans l'espoir qu'ils rebondissent sur le sujet.

" Rassure toi Ryan...moi aussi des fois j'ai l'estomac retourné." répondit Lanie sans détacher son regard de Kay. Le sourire de Kay se figea légèrement. Elle ne comprenait pas la rudesse de Lanie à son égard, et Kevin baissa les yeux sur sa coupe de champagne, découragé par son flop.

"J'me fais peut être des idées...mais je vous sens...un brin agressive... Vous avez un problème avec moi?" osa t- elle lancer à Lanie, très directement. Cette question eut le don de stresser Castle, Rick, Kevin et même Javier qui appréhendaient la réaction de Lanie. Mais cette dernière sourit et hocha la tête, comme amusée par sa question.

"Non pas du tout, excusez moi..." répondit le Docteur Parish avec un beau sourire qui rassura quelque peu l'audience. Rick et Kate, qui craignaient le pire avait même échangé un sourire.

"Alors, dites moi...Kate m'a dit que vous avez adoptez un nouveau chien?" reprit Lanie, semblant finalement s'intéresser à la belle brune. Kay se détendit et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Oui ! Royal est vraiment un amour...et puis il est tellement joueur, et par-dessus tout, il..."

"Oh en fait, c'est pas de lui que je parlais." la coupa Lanie en faisant dévier son regard vers Esposito qu'elle fixa avec un demi-sourire.

Kate avala sa gorgée de champagne de travers et se mit à toussoter, choquée. Castle et Kevin fixèrent Lanie, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise, comme si elle venait de se déshabiller intégralement devant eux. Le silence s'installa tandis que Javier ne détachait pas son regard noir de Lanie. Cette dernière retenait le plus possible son sourire et se mit à regarder partout autour d'eux, comme si elle ne s'intéressait plus du tout à Kay ou aux autres.

"Excusez-moi." annonça t-elle en quittant le petit groupe. Elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine, alors que le silence demeurait toujours. Esposito la regarda s'éloigner, le regard noir.

Le silence demeura quelques secondes au sein du groupe après que l'ouragan Lanie les ait quitté.

"Suis - je le seul à avoir trouvé ça incroyablement sexy?" marmonna alors Castle en regardant Lanie s'éloigner avec un air mi béat, mi choqué. Kate lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Castle."

"Simple question." se défendit-il en se penchant à son oreille.

...

Lanie venait de terminer sa deuxième coupe, réfugiée dans la cuisine de l'appartement des Castle. Elle farfouilla dans les placards, l'alcool lui montant déjà un peu à la tête.

"Lanie, c'était quoi, ça!" s'exclama Kate qui venait de la rejoindre. Lanie se retourna, une main sur la poignée d'un placard qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

"Quoi, ça?" répéta Lanie, naïvement.

"T'as vu ce que tu lui à envoyé dans la gueule?" ajouta Kate en se rapprochant d'elle. Lanie roula des yeux et referma le placard.

"Oh arrête...c'était pour rire." rétorqua Lanie dans un soupir. "Non mais ou est ce que Castle range ses alcools fort, tu le sais toi?"

Kate la fixa, non seulement sidérée par son comportement, mais encore plus par cette question.

"...pardon?"

"Le champagne me donne mal à la tête...je préfèrerais boire...un bourbon, ou un scotch..." expliqua Lanie, en continuant à chercher.

"Oh, génial." ajouta t-elle dans un sourire en s'agenouillant. Elle sortit une bouteille de porto du placard du bas et le referma, puis se redressa et en versa un fond dans un verre. Kate la regarda faire, abasourdie.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive..." réagit Kate, choquée. "Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça." ajouta t-elle en croisant les bras, l'air légèrement inquiet. Lanie se retourna vers elle, son verre à la main.

"Je sais même pas pourquoi j'suis venue.." maugréa t-elle en buvant une gorgée de porto.

« Peut être parce que tu aimes les animaux et que tu avais envie de passer un bon moment avec nous ? » tenta Kate.

Lanie fini son verre d'une traite et le reposa avec brutalité sur le plan de travail.

« Tu sais quoi, t'as raison. Je suis là pour m'amuser. » Acquiesça t-elle, comme pour se persuadé. « D'ailleurs je m'amuse beaucoup. » ajouta t-elle dans un sourire en se réservant un fond de porto.

"T'amuser, ça veut dire balancer des saloperies sur les autres?" insinua Kate.

« Tu parles de Kay ? »

« Kay et Javier ! Tu l'as quand même traité de chien, t'as oublié ? »

Lanie soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'était une blague, il faut t'en remettre." Marmonna t – elle.

" Une blague? Je crois pas, non. C'était mesquin…et méchant. » répondit Kate, déçue par son attitude.

« Certainement le reflet de ma personnalité. » râla Lanie.

« Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai. Et t'as vu comme tu as rembarré Kay Cappuccio? La pauvre, elle était limite sur le point de pleurer quand je les ait quitté!"

Lanie roula des yeux.

"La pauvre." répéta t-elle, dans un petit rire emprunt d'amertume.

"Oui la pauvre, Lanie", reprit Kate presque froidement. "Elle ne t'a strictement rien fait...T'es pas obligée de lui faire payer ta jalousie comme ça!" s'énerva t-elle. Lanie lui offrit un regard effaré.

"Jalousie?" répéta t-elle, sidérée. "Connait pas ce mot." ajouta t-elle en terminant son verre de porto. Kate pouffa de rire.

" Pitié, Lanie...Tu sais t'es la première à me dire qu'il faut que j'assume mes sentiments envers Rick...et la qu'est ce que tu fais? L'autruche...Alors à l'avenir, arrête de me donner des leçons parce que t'es pas mieux." la sermonna Kate. Lanie reposa son verre sur le plan de travail et croisa les bras. Elle adressa un regard noir à Kate avant de se radoucir...Elle avait raison. Elle soupira.

"D'accord...peut être que je suis un peu jalouse." avoua t-elle à demie voix.

"Un peu ?" répéta Kate, haussant un sourcil.

"Beaucoup! Je suis verte de jalousie, ça te va? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient venus ensemble...Ca veut dire que c'est sérieux entre eux?"

Kate hocha la tête.

"Pas forcement..." réagit-elle.

"T'as vu comme il l'a regarde..." maugréa Lanie. "Ca m'exaspère...J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça." soupira t-elle, blasée. Kate esquissa un demi-sourire. Elle était au moins contente qu'elle l'avoue.

« C'est pas une raison pour l'agresser. » fit remarquer le lieutenant Beckett.

Lanie acquiesça lourdement, ça lui coutait.

"J'admets...C'était pas super cool." admit -elle.

"Tu devrais aller t'excuser."

En retour, Lanie pouffa de rire.

"Pas question."

"Lanie!"

"Non mais tu me vois aller m'excuser?" reprit Lanie, sidérée.

"Oui!" rétorqua Kate.

"J'ai déjà admis que j'étais jalouse...Il me reste un minimum d'amour propre." Rétorqua la jeune métisse, boudeuse. Kate soupira, blasée par son comportement. Parfois, elle n'était pas plus adulte que Castle.

"Très bien, comme tu veux. » répondit Kate dans un soupir.

« Mais ça serait poli de le faire. Et sans vouloir me mêler de votre vie privée...Je pense que Javi ne mérite pas ça." ajouta Kate en la fixant d'un regard entendu.

Sur ces dires, elle quitta l'espace cuisine, laissant Lanie seule avec ses pensées.

Après de longues minutes à cogiter à la cuisine, les paroles de Kate avaient finalement réussi à convaincre Lanie. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse.

Elle traversa le salon à la recherche de Kay, sans la trouver. Le petit groupe s'était même dispersé. Jenny et Ryan discutaient avec un couple qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Kate et Rick ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre. Kate riait aux éclats aux élucubrations de son écrivain préféré. Lanie les regarda, se demandant quand ils allaient enfin sauter le pas. Elle continua de parcourir la salle du regard...lorsque soudain, elle le vit. Seul, adossé au mur, près de la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Javier Esposito, seul. Lanie inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il releva les yeux de sa coupe de champagne et lui adressa un regard mélangé de neutralité et d'étonnement.

"Salut." commença Lanie d'une voix faible.

"Salut." répéta t-il, amer.

"Ou est Kay?" lui demanda la jeune médecin légiste en jetant un œil autour de lui.

"Partie." répondit froidement Espo. Lanie haussa un sourcil.

"Comment ça partie?"

"Elle a pris un taxi, y a quelques minutes...Elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps de toute façon. On peut savoir pourquoi tu voulais la voir?" demanda t-il en relevant son regard froncé vers elle. Ce regard déstabilisa Lanie. Il semblait vraiment remonté.

"Je voulais m'excuser."

Javier pouffa de rire.

"T'excuser." répéta t-il.

"Oui...J'ai été stupide de réagir comme ça en la voyant. C'était nul." avoua Lanie en se mordant la lèvre.

"C'était effectivement nul, ça te ressemble pas. " acquiesça Javier, toujours aussi froid.

"Je sais."

" Pourquoi tu l'as agressé comme ça?" s'enquit Javier. Lanie haussa les épaules.

"J'en sais rien...Ca m'a fait bizarre de vous voir ensemble ce soir."

Javi fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça, ensemble? On était en plein milieu du groupe..."

"Arrête, joue pas sur les mots." le reprit Lanie, un peu plus énervée à présent. "Kate m'a raconté que vous ne vous quittiez plus au commissariat!" ajouta t-elle, en le regrettant aussitôt. Avec cette phrase, elle avouait indirectement sa jalousie. Javier la fixa, étonné.

"Alors c'est pour ça que t'as été odieuse avec nous? Parce que tu es...jalouse?" comprit -il. Lanie roula des yeux.

"Pas du tout." pouffa t-elle de rire. " Simplement je pensais pas que tu t'intéresserait à ce genre de fille...Tout dans le physique, rien dans le cerveau." se moqua Lanie.

"Tu ne la connais pas." contrecarra Javier.

"Javi, c'est une starlette de télé réalité!" s'exclama t-elle, les bras ballants.

"Ca veut pas dire qu'elle n'a rien dans le cerveau. Y a pas que les médecins qui en ont dans le ciboulot, tu sais." marmonna t-il, frustré.

"J'ai jamais dit ça." réagit Lanie, vexée.

"C'est ce que tu sembles penser...Si elle m'a plu, y a une raison." répondit -il. Cette révélation blessa légèrement Lanie mais elle fit son possible pour l'ignorer.

"Oh je croyais que cette raison était évidente...elle fait combien...un mètre 75, et un bon 95 c?" chercha t -elle en croisant les bras.

Javi soupira en posant sa coupe de champagne presque vide sur une console juste à coté d'eux.

"Ca me vexe que tu crois ça." répondit -il. "Je m'intéresse pas aux filles que pour leur physique, t'es bien placée pour le savoir."

Lanie écarquilla les yeux, choquée par cette révélation.

"C'est sympa." marmonna t-elle. Espo roula des yeux.

"T'es médecin, Lanie! Je voulais pas sortir avec toi uniquement parce que je te trouvais attirante." Expliqua t- il aussitôt.

Lanie le fixa avec scepticisme.

"Rattrape-toi". maugréa t-elle, pas convaincue. Espo soupira.

"Crois ce que tu veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'agresser à cause de ses mensurations. En plus si tu veux tout savoir, on est simplement amis." ajouta t-il en guettant sa réaction.

« Évidemment. » sourit Lanie, moqueuse.

« Son petit ami a été arrêté pour meurtre, et elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ! » se défendit Javier.

« Quelqu'un qui veut la mettre dans son lit, tu trouves que c'est une bonne base pour développer une amitié, toi ?" railla t-elle.

"Bordel mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?" s'énerva t-il légèrement. Lanie hésita avant de parler, puis se ravisa et soupira.

"Rien, t'as raison." avoua t-elle, le regard fuyant.

"Faut que j'y aille moi aussi...Salut." ajouta t-elle dans un faux sourire crispé, avant de tourner les talons.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le parquet, comme si elle voulait en quelques sortes fuir la conversation.

Javier la regarda s'éloigner, stoïquement. Arrivée de l'autre côté de l'appartement, il la vit attraper son sac et sa veste au porte manteau et disparaître par la porte d'entrée. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte blindée se referma totalement qu'il se décida à la rattraper. Ils iraient bel et bien au bout de cette conversation.

...

« Lanie, attend ! »

Elle était déjà presque arrivée au bout du premier trottoir lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix la rappeler. Lanie ne répondit rien et continua à marcher, la démarche précipité. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui parler.

« Lanie ! Faut qu'on parle ! » ajouta Esposito en entamant un petit sprint pour la rattraper.

« J'ai plus rien à te dire ! » rétorqua t-elle froidement, sans même se retourner. Elle traversa même la rue, et arriva au second trottoir.

« S'il te plait. » ajouta t-il dans un souffle, en courant toujours vers elle. Mais elle ne se retourna pas. « Têtue » aurait pu être son deuxième prénom. Après avoir traversé la rue à son tour, Javier arriva a son niveau et la fit se retourner et l'agrippant par le bras.

« Faut qu'on parle. » trancha t-il, essoufflé. Une chose était sûre, il ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, résignée.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux. » aboya Lanie en dégageant son bras de la main d'Espo.

« Que tu avoue que tu es jalouse. »

Lanie écarquilla les yeux, choquée par sa requête.

« ...C'est une plaisanterie ? » rit –elle.

« Dit moi que tu es jalouse… » Répéta t-il, insistant.

« Ca te ferait trop plaisir… » râla t-elle en le fixant d'un regard réprobateur.

« Bien sûr que ça me ferait plaisir…Ca voudrait dire que tu penses toujours à moi. » murmura t –il.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler? D'abord qu'est ce que ça peut faire, maintenant ? T'en as plus rien à faire de moi ! » répondit-elle, un peu déçue. Il haussa les sourcils.

« …Quoi ?»

« T'as très bien entendu. » râla t- elle.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » s'étonna Javier. Lanie haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant.

« Plein de choses…La façon que tu as de baver devant cette…Kay, sur les scènes de crime tu me regardes même plus. T'as même pas réagit quand je t'ai appelé « Docteur Esposito » l'autre fois ! » s'offusqua t-elle. Javier la fixa, médusé. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je réponde à ça ? » rit –il, sidéré. « C'était une façon de me remballer, comme toujours ! »

« Moi je te remballe ? » reprit –elle, effarée.

« Tout le temps, Lanie. Tu trouves toujours le moyen de m'envoyer des piques ou des réflexions pour qu'on s'engueule ! Même au mariage de Kévin tu m'as agressé en me faisant comprendre qu'on avait rompu et qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'être jaloux. Ca m'a tué parce que j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, t'étais passée à autre chose. » expliqua t-il, l'amertume se ressentant dans sa voix.

« Et c'est pour ça que je me suis rendue à ce mariage avec un de mes meilleurs amis qui se trouve être gay. Oh oui, très logique Détective Esposito. »se moqua t- elle avec son insolence habituelle.

Il la fixa, réduit au silence. Là, elle n'avait pas tort.

« Quand au « Docteur Esposito » de l'autre jour, ça n'était pas pour te remballer mais pour te faire réagir. A une époque tu t'en serais servie pour flirter avec moi…Maintenant t'en a plus rien à faire. » constata t-elle, blasée.

« Pas du tout…J'arrive plus à te cerner, c'est tout. » confia t-il en faisant les cents pas à côté d'elle. Lanie le fixa quelques secondes, silencieuse et stoïque. Peut être avait -il raison. Peut être était -elle difficile à suivre.

« Je suis désolée. » avoua t- elle alors, brisant le silence. « Je voulais pas que tu crois que je te remballais… Ce n'était pas le cas. Et pour Kay, c'était idiot, elle ne m'a rien fait, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu ne méritais pas ça." ajouta t- elle plus calmement. Il la fixa dans le blanc des yeux. Elle s'était considérablement radoucie et semblait tellement vulnérable qu'il n'eut qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui de toute ses forces. Mais il ne bougea pas.

"Excuses acceptées." répondit -il simplement.

« Merci. » murmura t-elle dans un petit sourire. Il répondit à son sourire et se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

« Et puis d'un côté…C'est plutôt flatteur, que tu sois jalouse comme ça. » commença t-il avec un air légèrement joueur, toujours en se rapprochant doucement d'elle. Lanie roula des yeux et hocha la tête, cherchant ses mots.

« Très bien, tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai même plus envie de le nier. Oui j'étais jalouse. Quand je vous ait vu tous les deux au commissariat… »

Javi fronça un sourcil.

« Tu nous as vu ? » la coupa t-il, étonné. Lanie acquiesça.

« Oui. Je suis passée, hier après midi. J'avais envie qu'on parle, en fait je voulais…enfin c'est pas important. » se ravisa t-elle dans un soupir.

« Non va y, dit moi. » lui ordonna t-il gentiment, faisant à nouveau un pas de plus vers elle. Ils étaient tous les deux, planté sur ce trottoir en plein upper East Side, éclairés par quelques lampadaire…Et ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre.

Lanie déglutit quand elle le vit s'approcher encore. Leurs visages auraient presque pu se toucher.

« Dit moi… » répéta Esposito dans un murmure. Lanie n'avait plus envie de lui mentir.

« Je voulais…t'inviter à diner. » avoua t- elle avec quelques bredouillements.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je te cherchais, et quand je t'ai vu dans cette salle avec Kay, je me suis avancée et…j'ai entendu de quoi vous parliez. Alors ça m'a stoppé. » avoua t-elle, n'osant plus le regarder en face.

« De quoi on parlait… » répéta t-il essayant de se remémorer la scène. Son air incertain et paumé énerva Lanie qui roula des yeux et se crispa.

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Tu lui as dit que tu n'avais pas de famille ! » S'énerva t-elle légèrement. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Ce qui est vrai ! » rétorqua Javier en haussant la voix lui aussi.

Lanie s'apprêta à parler et entrouvrit la bouche mais resta bloquée par sa phrase. Elle ne savait finalement plus quoi répondre à ça.

« Je…d'accord c'est peut être vrai, mais ça m'a fait mal. » avoua Lanie d'une petite voix cassée.

« Pourquoi ? » chercha t-il, essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Parce qu'à une époque tu lui aurais pas répondu ça…Tu lui aurais répondu qu'on était ensemble, mais maintenant c'est terminé…Je l'ai vraiment réalisé à ce moment là et ça m'a fait...souffrir. » avoua t –elle en baissant les yeux. Elle avait honte de mettre son cœur à nu devant lui. Esposito la fixa, ahuri. Après quelques secondes de silence, il pouffa de rire, et Lanie releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu me fais marcher, là… » marmonna t-il en hochant la tête.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva Lanie, irritée de l'avoir vu rire alors qu'elle lui ouvrait son cœur.

« Lanie t'as pas arrêté de me repousser ! » s'énerva t-il à son tour, en se retournant, commençant à faire les cent pas sur le trottoir.

« T'es entrain de dire que c'est de ma faute ? » comprit –elle, sidérée. Il se retourna, sec.

« Et comment que c'est ta faute ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on serait encore ensemble aujourd'hui et tu le sais très bien. » insista t-il, en la fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Cette fois, ce fut à Lanie de pouffer de rire, sidérée.

« C'est trop facile, Javi ! je te rappelles que tu ne m'as pas retenu quand on a décidé de se séparer ! » protesta t-elle, à nouveau froide.

« C'est ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse, alors ? C'était un test ? » tenta t-il de comprendre, renfrogné.

« Bien sûr que non, c'était pas un test… » soupira t-elle, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Mais si tu avais vraiment tenu à moi, tu m'aurais rassuré sur notre relation… » balbutia t-elle, sur le point de pleurer.

« Te rassurer ? » répéta Espo. Décidemment, il était largué. « Bordel, mais te rassurer de quoi ! » s'exclama t-il, les bras ballants.

« De tout ! » cria Lanie. Elle avait crié fort, ça lui avait échappé. Un couple de passant la regardèrent, étonné. Elle attendit qu'ils s'éloignent et tournent au coin de la rue avant de reposer ses yeux sur Javier.

« Tu vois pas que j'ai peur ? Que ça me terrifie d'être avec quelqu'un qui compte pour moi et que ça soit… »

« Sérieux ? » la coupa Javier.

« C'est ça. » murmura t-elle sentant même les larmes commencer à picoter sérieusement ses yeux. Elle se retourna pour les essuyer sans qu'il ne puisse la voir.

Javi en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Son agressivité était retombée. La voir sur le point de pleurer l'avait considérablement calmé.

« Alors toi et moi…tu nous voyais comme quelque chose de sérieux ? » lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce. Lanie se retourna, comme choquée par cette question.

« A ton avis. » murmura t-elle, ravalant son envie de pleurer. Ils étaient à nouveau proches, et il la dévorait des yeux.

« C'est ça qui me faisait le plus peur. » ajouta t-elle, la voix brisée.

« Pourquoi , Lanie? » s'étonna t-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

« J'en sais rien… » soupira t- elle, en lui tournant le dos. Elle se triturait les doigts, très nerveuse. « Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, aujourd'hui…on est plus ensemble, et… »

Le bras de Javier la saisit avec puissance et avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa tirade, il l'avait retourné vers elle, et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lanie n'arriva pas à ferma pas les yeux tout de suite, stupéfaite par cette action. Pourtant, elle se détendit vite lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Javi se plaquer sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser, passant ses mains autour de son cou. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour mêler sa langue à la sienne avec un léger gémissement qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle approuvait qu'il ait décidé de l'embrasser comme ça, même par surprise.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Javier laissa ses mains posées sur les joues de Lanie, et rouvrit les yeux qu'il plongea aussitôt dans les siens.

« Ca faisait des mois que j'en avais envie. » murmura t-il. Lanie sourit.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait plus tôt ? » murmura t- elle en retour, dans un sourire un peu joueur.

« J'aurais du ? »

« Tu aurais du. » acquiesça t-elle en lui dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches.

"Lanie, tu m'en aurais collé une." soupira t-il. Elle haussa les épaules et réprima son envie de rire. C'était effectivement bien son style.

"Mmm... pas sûr." répondit -elle, amusée.

« Aaaaah, si j'avais su. » répondit Javier en se penchant sur elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres à nouveau puis adossa son front au sien.

« Tu me manques, tu sais. » murmura t-il.

« Toi aussi. » répondit –elle d'une petite voix.

« Y a rien avec Kay…faut que tu me crois. » ajouta t-il en caressant les mèches de cheveux qui entouraient ses joues.

« Je te crois. » assura t – elle.

« Elle avait simplement besoin de parler pare qu'elle a des problèmes, et c'est une gentille fille, mais je te promets que… »

« Javi, arrête…Je te crois. » répéta t- elle dans un petit sourire.

Il la fixa quelques secondes silencieusement, répondant à son sourire.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Lanie soupira.

« Ca serait bien qu'on arrête nos conneries, tu crois pas? » murmura t-elle d'une voix très douce. Javi lui répondit par un grand sourire.

« Je suis d'accord. J'ai pas envie de retourner à la soirée...Tu viens, on va chez moi ? »

Lanie haussa un sourcil, amusée par le côté suggestif de sa proposition. Il le remarqua et roula des yeux, amusé.

« Au moins là bas on sera tranquille pour parler. » tenta t-il d'expliquer, ce qui amusa Lanie.

« Juste pour parler ? » chercha t- elle, un peu flirteuse.

Il sentit son sourire s'élargir mais tenta de le combattre.

« Disons qu'on pourrait commencer par parler et diner en même temps…avant de faire autre chose." suggéra t-il en se raclant la gorge.

"Oh...Et depuis quand tu sais cuisiner ? " rebondit Lanie, essayant d'ignorer la fin de sa phrase, même si elle en avait autant envie que lui.

Javier ne répondit pas tout de suite et se mordit la lèvre.

"En fait j'avais pensé que...que sois tu serais d'accord pour le faire...sois j'appellerais ma pizzeria préférée." balbutia t-il.

Lanie roula des yeux, amusée.

"Toujours aussi romantique à ce que j'vois." plaisanta t-elle.

"Avoue que ça t'a manqué..." rétorqua Javier avec un petit sourire joueur.

Lanie soupira avant de répondre, dissimulant son sourire.

"Un peu." avoua t -elle finalement en le fixant avec attendrissement.

"Ca veut dire que t'acceptes mon invitation?" espéra t-il.

Lanie hésita quelques secondes puis acquiesça, finalement convaincue.

« Très bien, lieutenant Esposito. Je vous suis. » Répondit –elle en attrapant sa main. Elle sentit Javier entrelacer ses doigts aux siens dans un sourire satisfait.

« En fait, je préfère docteur…Docteur Esposito. » corrigea t-il avec sérieux, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à marcher sur le trottoir. Lanie le fixa d'un regard en coin avant d'étouffer un petit rire.

Lanie reposa ses yeux sur la rue qu'ils traversaient, toujours main dans la main, soudainement pensive... Elle se disait que peut être, un jour prochain, ça serait elle qu'on appellerait comme ça.

_The end_


End file.
